


Mission: Seduction

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Hyperion, M/M, Modern Day, One Shot, Pick-Up Lines, Relationship(s), Romance, Seduction, Suggestive Themes, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: Handsome Jack (codename or not- it's true), a spy for the Hyperion corporation, has been given the target of Hugo Vasquez, a dangerous man who's been brought to Hyperion's attention more times than they're comfortable with.Jack assumes it'll be easy, maybe have to dodge or dispatch a few guys in suits, but, as it seems, a pretty brunette on his arm means his mission might get a little more interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The final rhack fic one-shot for the 500 followers giveaway (3rd wins 500 words (Although this is 573 because I couldn’t make it any shorter)) marichan-sensei on tumblr asked for Jack as a spy/agent for the spy agency ‘Hyperion’ and he’s going after a target but he meets Rhys who’s with the target and then Jack seduces him by using his charm and good looks to get close to Vasquez but maybe it ends up being more than a one night stand.

“Jack if you fail this mission you might as well hand in your resignation, that is if you don’t  _die_ first. The board won’t accept failure, and neither will I.” Tassiter’s voice drones in his ear piece, causing the Hyperion spy roll his eyes from where he’s sitting, reading a newspaper in the local cafe. He doesn’t reply, mainly so he doesn’t blow his cover, but partly because his boss is a dick and he doesn’t have the mental strength to deal with him right now. 

His eyes scan the crowds, watching and waiting for his target like a hawk, expecting to see him followed by a gaggle of black suits with guns, possibly off safety.

However, what he see’s is a tall, lithe, cute, brunette holding onto his arm as they make their way toward the cafe. 

He has to focus on the mission… and not holding his mouth closed at seeing the other man.

Vasquez basically discards the man at a table without uttering a word to him, heading into the cafe.

Several opportunities seemed to have just arose for Jack’s favour.

Grabbing his cup and saucer of tea, he makes his way to the other’s table, meandering though the other outside seating and potted plants, before graciously placing the drink in front of him, bringing his eyes up from where he’s scanning through the menu, idly.

“I didn’t order anything.” He smirks, cocking an eyebrow toward Jack.

“On the house.” Jack offers, giving a warm smile.

“Mmm, nice try… The suit looks good on you, but you’re a little overdressed for this place.” The younger man observes, motioning toward the other workers, with their casual clothes and aprons.

“OK, well, take it as a pick up line from me to a very cute-?” He replies, sitting down at the chair opposite, awaiting the other to give his name.

“Rhys. Thanks for the kind words, but I don’t think my  _boyfriend_  will be best pleased with your advances.” He sighs, resting his chin on his hand, Jack noticing the Hyperion cybernetic.

“I wouldn’t worry about him, kitten.” the spy starts, causing Rhys to scoff and roll his eyes, “Now, do I have to woo you into coming home with me, or shall we just cut straight to business?”

“As much as I’d like to spend the night with a Handsome man, my boyfriend has a hold-… holds my attention and love  _effectively_.” He replies, a type of sadness in his eyes.

“Well, you’re  _boyfriend_  is a very  _bad man_ , sweetheart.” Jack mutters.

“And that’s why  _you’re_  here… Hyperion Spy.” Rhys smirks, standing from the table, “I’ll see you around Handsome. Good luck with your mission.” He winks, crossing his fingers in a promise and he take to the pavement and walks around the corner.

* * *

“Don’t you  _ever_  sleep?” Rhys mutters from where his head is resting on the broader man’s bare chest.

“Sorry Rhysie… just thinking.” He hums, smirking down at the brunette, lightly brushing his fingers through his hair as he hugs him closer.

“What about?” Rhys asks, waking up a little.

“When we first met.” Jack sighs, pulling the covers up their bodies a little more.

“Mmm,” Rhys hums happily, a smile on his face as he closes his eyes again, “And that two year long one-night-stand we had after you assassinated my ‘boyfriend’.”

“That was a fun mission.” Jack chuckles, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


End file.
